


In Shared Dreams

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Challenge Response, Dreams, Dreamscapes, Dreamsharing, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Lapis wakes up in a strange place, and a familiar fusion is there too.Challenge: Write a shared dream sequence. Any characters.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli & Stevonnie (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	In Shared Dreams

Lapis opened her eyes, finding herself in a colorful, candy-covered wonderland. It was bright, like someone turned up the contrast on a TV. Lapis forgot how she got here, but then she remembered going to sleep.

“I’m...dreaming?” Lapis wondered aloud.

Out on the horizon, in the chocolate river, Lapis could see a figure waving to them from an island of Rice Krispie Treats. They wore a pink cargo coat, with a flannel underneath. Their hair was puffy, done up in a bun.

“Stevonnie?” Lapis realized, flying over to meet the fusion.

“Hey, Lapis! Fancy seeing you here!” Stevonnie laughed, greeting Lapis with a hug. “Shoot, am I invading your dream? I do that sometimes.”

“No, I think we’re just...having the same dream?” Lapis theorized, looking up at the blue cotton candy clouds. “So how’d you end up here?”

“This island? I dunno.” Stevonnie shrugged. “The dream started with me stranded here.”

“Well, care for a ride?” Lapis asked with a smile, her wings extending.

“Sure!” Stevonnie smiled, hopping onto Lapis’ back.

Lapis leaped into the air, her wings carrying her and Stevonnie high above the dreamworld. The two smiled as they passed through the cotton candy clouds, both of them getting a mouthful of the stuff. Lapis spit it out.

“What, you don’t like it?” Stevonnie asked, eagerly chewing on the stuff.

“Hey, you’re the one with a stomach,” Lapis laughed. “I just fly.”

The two flew in silence for a few moments, before Stevonnie spoke again. “Hey Lapis? Thanks for being in my dream.”

“Thanks for being in mine!”

“No prob, Bob,” Stevonnie chuckled.

“...It’s Lapis.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to E350tb for the challenge!


End file.
